


Spamano

by CreepyQuartz



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 17:29:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11257554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreepyQuartz/pseuds/CreepyQuartz
Summary: I wrote this about a year ago and just found it again. I probably won't write more, but if enough people want me too I'll definitely try. ^^ Thanks for reading!





	Spamano

He kept checking his phone and email, wishing he would respond. His eyes rolled across the screen of his device as he anticipated any response. Four unanswered texts. One call.

He closed his eyes and let the phone fall out of his hand and beside him on the bed. Two thick blankets were sloppily thrown over the thin bed sheets, one almost being completely off of the bed. At the headboard were two white fluffy pillows, and between those were Lovino Vargas.

Dark brown hair fell in front of his honeysuckle eyes, which grew harder and harder to keep open. He glanced at the clock and squinted as the dim blue light shined in his eyes. 1:43 am. Lovino narrowed his eyebrows and turned over, staring at the closet doors as if they had been his worst enemy.

Antonio. Antonio was all he could think about. His goofy smile, his hearty laugh, those beautiful green eyes. Lovino almost made himself sick using such adjectives. It wasn't like him at all, but he couldn't help but worry. Lovino let out a large yawn and picked up his phone. No reply. “Goddamn it. Him.” He was ready to call again when he heard someone knocking on the front door. Lovino almost jumped out of bed and ran as fast as he could to the door. Almost.

He slowly dragged himself out of the mess of covers, wincing as the cold air hit his bare skin. He sighed tiredly as he walked through the bedroom door, grabbing a nearby shirt and slipping it on in the process. His tired eyes darted through the dark house and he rubbed his face, trying to wake himself up a bit. 

As he walked through the kitchen he picked up an apple that was sitting on the counter along with other various fruits and vegetables. He tossed it into the air before sinking his teeth into the forbidden fruit, the sweet taste seeming to wake up his entire mouth. Lovino jumped when the door was knocked on again. He scowled and griped the apple in his hand as he stomped toward the door. Instead of opening it he walked around to the room beside of the front door where there was a large curtain-covered window, allowing anyone to see in and out as they pleased.

Lovino knew all too well who it was, and yanked the curtains back. He scoffed and took another bite of the apple. “Visiting hours are over, come back tomorrow.” Lovi grumbled, tapping on the glass to get the other’s attention.

“Romano!” The chestnut-haired man sighed in relief. “I forgot my house key here-”

“I can see that.” 

“Romano, look, I'm sorry I'm really late, I just lost track of time. Open the door.”

“What's the magic word?”

“Please open the door?”

“No.”

Lovino glared at Antonio through the glass. He scanned his whole body, taking in every detail of his attire. A white tee shirt, a brown jacket and an old pair of jeans. “Romanoo…” He pouted childishly. Antonio pressed his hand against the window. 

Without another word, Lovino disappeared from the glass. Antonio leaned in closer to see where he went, but the curtain fell back in place. He crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against to wooden door. “Roma, it's really cold out here,” the house was silent. “Romano, open up, I know you can hear me.” Antonio silently moved to press his ear to the door, barely hearing the quiet breathing. He called for Lovino once more without reply before standing back and gave the bottom of the door a kick.

“Ow!! That hurt, you bastard!” 

The door clicked. Antonio grabbed the silver handle and pushed the door open, immediately closing it behind him. “Romano?” The other was nowhere to be seen. Toni pulled off his jacket and threw it over a chair when he walked into the kitchen. A half eaten apple sat in the trash can.

“Romano!” Antonio called again. He looked in the nearby rooms, but everything was quiet in their small house. “Romano.” Antonio said, hearing their bedroom door shut. “Romano, don't do this, please,” Toni shook the doorknob in attempt to open it. 

“That's not my name.”

“What?”

“You know I hate being called that.” Antonio huffed and ran his fingers through his silky brown locks. He pinched the bridge of his nose. “Alright then, Lovino, what’s this about?” 

“Don't give me that shit, Toni.” The door to their bedroom was swung open with one quick pull. “You’re out almost every single night with those two idiot friends of yours, and you come home smelling like beer and-” Lovino paused and shook his head. “Just come to bed.” He rubbed his tired eyes, walking back to the bed. 

“Lovi,” Antonio was surprised at his boyfriend's sudden outburst. “I..” he couldn't find the right words. “I’m.. Sorry. Lovino-” “Forget it.” Lovi said as he pulled the covers over himself, shielding himself from the cool air. “No, Lovino-” “I said shut the fuck up and come to bed before I lock you out. You can take a shower in the morning.” 

Toni obeyed, knowing that fighting him was useless. Especially at 2:00 am. 

“Hey, did you try to call me?” He asked when he took his jacket off and pulled his phone from his pocket. 

“And text.” 

“Oh.”

Lovi didn't move an inch when Antonio crawled in bed with him. “It's not like you to have so many blankets, are you sick or something?” he pressed up against Lovino’s back and rested his arm on Lovi’s hip. “It gets cold in here when it's just me.” Lovino replied coldly, pushing Antonio’s arm off of him. 

“Don't be like that, now,” Toni leaned over Lovino and kissed his cheek. “Romano.”

Lovi turned his head and his eyes Locked with Toni’s. “I hate that name.”

“I know.” Lovino turned to face his lover and pressed his lips onto his. “Then why do you always do it if I don't like it?” Lovino rested his head on Toni’s chest. “Because you’re cute when you’re angry.” Toni twisted a curly strand of Lovi’s hair around his finger.

“Well then, tomorrow when we discuss you coming home so late I'm going to be fucking gorgeous.” 

Antonio chuckled, “Sure, Romano.”

“Stop that.”

“What?”

“‘Romano!’”

“Oh. No.”

“How would you like it if I called you ‘swiss’ or ‘blue’ all the time?!” Lovino huffed, facing the other man. “I wouldn't mind, really.” Toni pulled on Lovino’s curl more. “Yes you would, and let go of my hair!” Lovi grabbed Antonio’s hand and shoved it away from his head, allowing Antonio to entwine his fingers with Lovino’s. 

“I really, really hate you.” Lovi growled. “I know that, too.” Toni kissed his lover's cheek once more. “Go the fuck to sleep it's two fucking thirty in the morning.” Toni released his hand and tapped him on the nose. “Such language.”

“I am going to break your goddamn hand if you do not leave me the fuck alone.” Antonio smirked “I’ll stop if you give me a kiss!” He puckered his lips playfully. “I’m going to give you something to kiss, now go to sleep.” 

Toni sighed in defeat. “Alright, alright.” He pulled Lovino closer to him and wrapped an arm around him. “Good night, mi poco conejo.” 

“I don't even want to know what that means.”

“I know.”

“...”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this about a year ago and just found it again. I probably won't write more, but if enough people want me too I'll definitely try. ^^ Thanks for reading!


End file.
